Piratas do Caribe O Clã das Feiticeiras Marinhas
by samarakerina
Summary: E se Jack fosse sequestrado e sua única chance estivesse nas mãos de Will e uma nova personagem?
1. Aqui vamos de novo

Piratas do Caribe - O Clã das Feiticeiras Marinhas  
  
Capitulo 1 - "Aqui vamos de novo..."  
  
Píer de Port Royal - Fim de Tarde  
  
Chegava ao fim mais um dia tranqüilo na ilha de Port Royal , fazendo o Commodore feliz. Desde seu último encontro com o pirata Jack Sparrow, Norrington desejava nunca mais esbarrar com esses ladrões e trapaceiros, enfim a ralé da sociedade.  
  
Antes de retornar para casa, Norrington resolveu dar uma última olhada pelo píer, para ter certeza de que tudo estava certo. Quando chegou perto do mar, notou que havia um novo navio atracado. Como não conhecia a embarcação, resolveu investigar.  
  
Samara, ao sair de sua cabine, viu o Commodore conversando com Alfred no deck.  
  
- Boa tarde. A senhorita deve ser a Srta. Kerina suponho? - disse Norrington cordialmente.  
  
- Sim sou, e o senhor seria? - indagou Samara, olhando-o intensamente. Notou que ele pertencia a Marinha Inglesa, ocupando um posto alto, devido ao uniforme e as insígnias que usava.  
  
- Desculpe meus modos. Sou Commodore Norrington, muito prazer. - respondeu, recebendo a mão da donzela e beijando-a, como era de costume.  
  
- O Commodore estava curioso em saber mais sobre o navio, senhora. - disse Alfred, um homem de idade, com cabelos esbranquiçados e uma leve barriga, mas muito gentil.  
  
- Bom, só queria me certificar de que não eram piratas, ou que causariam problemas. - tentou explicar o Commodore, sentindo-se envergonhado com a afirmação de Alfred. - Mas vejo que são comerciantes e estão somente de passagem, segundo a conversa que tive com o Capitão Falcon aqui.  
  
Samara o olhou por um instante, para ter certeza de que estava dizendo a verdade. Então falou:  
  
- Sim, somos comerciantes. Sou a dona dessa embarcação e o Sr. Falcon é o capitão. Estamos de passagem, pois tivemos um pequeno acidente e estamos procurando por um ferreiro.  
  
- Eu posso te mostrar onde fica a oficina. Tenho certeza de que o jovem Sr. Turner poderá ajudá-los. - respondeu o Commodore.  
  
- Obrigada. - respondeu Samara. - Seria muito inconveniente se formos agora? Temos um prazo a cumprir.  
  
- Não, acredito que ele estará lá. Seria um prazer acompanhá-la, mas preciso voltar a tempo de jantar com minha esposa...  
  
- Oh, então vá... Não quero incomodá-lo. O senhor poderia nos explicar o caminho, Falcon me acompanhará.  
  
- Certamente. - respondeu Norrington, e logo passou a explicar como chegar ao local ao capitão. - Bom, espero que consigam encontrá-lo. - despediu-se, beijando a mão de Samara novamente, e voltou para o píer e em direção a cidade. Alfred e Samara se olharam e soltaram um suspiro de alívio.  
  
- Pensei que ele nunca fosse embora! - exclamou o homem.  
  
- Pelo menos já obtivemos a informação de como achar Will. - disse Samara.- Acho que deveríamos ir falar com ele agora, afinal não temos tempo.  
  
Alfred concordou e os dois desembarcaram seguindo na direção indicada pelo Commodore. Ao chegarem no centro do povoado, acharam a casa, com o sinal pendurado na frente indicando aquela ser a oficina de ferreiros.  
  
- Al, deixe que eu vá sozinha. Se o que nos disseram é verdade, vai ser difícil convencê-lo.  
  
- Aye, Sam. Mas tenha cuidado. - disse Alfred preocupado.  
  
Samara sorriu ao ouvir seu apelido e ver a preocupação nos olhos do homem que considerava um pai.  
  
- Terei. Me espere aqui e não deixe que ninguém entre, certo? - Aye!  
  
Samara abriu a porta de madeira com cautela, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Quando entrou, notou que o lugar era escuro,cheio de fumaça e quente. Num canto havia uma engenhoca, com um burro preso nela. Atrás podia ver alguns instrumentos e ao lado, sentado numa cadeira, um senhor um tanto sujo, dormindo com uma garrafa vazia nas mãos. Virou-se quando ouviu um barulho e notou um homem jovem, moreno, com cabelos longos e cavanhaque. 'Aquele deve ser Will.' pensou. 'Certamente é mais bonito do que imaginava...'  
  
***************  
  
Will estava trabalhando arduamente como sempre, forjando espadas e cuidando da oficina, já que seu mestre, estava desmaiado novamente.  
  
Olhou para a janela e viu que o sol estava se pondo mas, como vinha fazendo há algum tempo, não se preocupou em parar o serviço e sair mais cedo. 'Pra que?' pensava, 'Não tem mais nada que me interesse lá fora mesmo...'.  
  
Passados alguns minutos, Will resolveu fechar a oficina. Guardou a espada em que trabalhava e voltou para o salão principal, foi quando reparou que não estava sozinho. Resolveu então ficar preparado, pegando uma arma, já que não esperava ninguém, e tinha experiência com esse tipo de situação, afinal foi assim que conheceu Jack. Andou silenciosamente para a porta e observou seu oponente. Para sua surpresa encontrou uma mulher. 'Nunca a vi antes...' pensou, 'Teria me lembrado de uma donzela bonita.'. Olhou-a com interesse. Ela usava um caro vestido de seda, igual ao que vira Elizabeth usar na nomeação de Norrington a Commodore anos atrás. Tinha cabelos negros, presos elegantemente na base de seu pescoço. Quando ela se virou e o encarou, notou que seus olhos eram escuros, mas tinham um brilho diferente.  
  
- Com licença, mas quem é você e o que faz aqui? - perguntou.  
  
- Sou Samara Kerina, e desejo falar com Will Turner. - ela respondeu.  
  
- Posso saber sobre o que se trata? - Will estava curioso, afinal não conhecia a mulher.  
  
- É sobre Jack Sparrow.  
  
Os olhos de Will se arregalaram.  
  
- Jack? Jack Sparrow? - 'como uma moça refinada como esta poderia conhecer um pirata, ainda mais Jack?' pensava Will.  
  
- É Capitão Jack Sparrow. - ela corrigiu rapidamente.  
  
'Ok... Acho que ela o conhece...' 


	2. Surpresas

Misao-dono : Obrigada pela review...Agora sei que tem pelo menos uma pessoa lendo a fic aqui na ff.net....Aki está o segundo cap, espero que goste... Bjos, Aline  
  
Capítulo 2 - Surpresas  
  
- Como conhece Jack? - perguntou Will ao sair de seu estado de espanto. Ele continuava a observá-la . Notou que apesar de suas vestimentas, Sâmara não se comportava como uma pessoa da alta sociedade. Tinha algo de diferente. Mais uma vez se encontrou analisando os olhos dela. Percebia que tinham uma grande semelhança aos de Jack, cheios de mistério e conhecimento.  
  
- Isso não importa... Preciso de sua ajuda.  
  
- Certo... E você acha que eu vou ajudá-la sem ter certeza de que diz a verdade?  
  
- Bom, não... Mas eu esperava não ter que relatar tudo que sei sobre seu encontro com ouro asteca e piratas amaldiçoados... - respondeu Sam, segurando o riso ao ver o rosto de Will, que estava boquiaberto com a revelação. - Hem... - Sam quebrou o silêncio que surgira - Vai me ajudar agora?  
  
Will balançou a cabeça tentando se concentrar.  
  
- Qual é o problema em que Jack se meteu agora?  
  
- Vejo que não é a primeira vez que ajuda Jack, huh?! - disse Sam, rindo ao lembrar-se das várias confusões em que o pirata se envolvera.  
  
- Digamos que já o livrei de alguns mal entendidos - respondeu Will, com um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
- Esse é o Jack... Então, vai me ajudar?  
  
Will sentia que algo muito errado havia acontecido. Percebia que a jovem tentava esquivar-se do assunto.  
  
- Você pode levar sua esposa Elizabeth... - tentou Samara, achando esse ser o motivo para a hesitação de Turner.  
  
- Não somos casados... - falou tão baixo que era quase um suspiro e ela esforçou-se para ouvi-lo.  
  
- Oh, eu pensei...  
  
- Eu também... Mas aparentemente o desejo de um pai moribundo é mais forte do que o do coração. - respondeu Will amargurado.  
  
Sam não sabia o que dizer. Abriu e fechou a boca repetidamente, mas nada falou. Não compreendia direito o que aconteceu com o casal perfeito de que Jack tanto falara. E Will parecia não querer falar sobre o assunto.  
  
Depois de um tempo de silêncio constrangedor, ele tomou uma decisão.  
  
- Vou ajudá-la, afinal Jack é meu amigo, mas o que aconteceu com ele e como sairemos da ilha?  
  
- Eu acho justo te contar, mas não aqui. Norrington sabe onde estou e não tenho certeza de que acreditou que o Estrela precisava de conserto.  
  
- Estrela? - perguntou Will confuso.  
  
- Estrela do Oriente, meu navio. É assim que vamos procurar Sparrow.  
  
- Ótimo! Não estou preparado para "emprestar" outro barco da Marinha, como Jack explicaria.  
  
- Acho que o Commodore não ficaria feliz com isso... - disse Sam, imaginando a reação do homem ao ver um de seus preciosos navios roubados. - Vamos no meu barco, mas precisamos de uma história para explicar sua saída de Port Royal e o motivo para estar em um navio mercante.  
  
- Podemos dizer que pretendo montar uma oficina em outra ilha...  
  
- E que ofereceu consertar meu barco em troca de um meio de chegar lá. - completou Samara.  
  
Will concordou com um simples movimento de cabeça.  
  
- Encontre-me amanhã cedo no píer. - dizendo isso Sam virou-se e foi em direção da porta.  
  
- Como saberei qual é seu barco?  
  
- Procure pelo navio com velas azuis. - respondeu e saiu.  
  
Will ficou alguns minutos olhando para a porta, pensando no que teria que fazer para salvar seu amigo e quem realmente era Samara.  
  
Resolveu aprontar suas coisas, levando consigo algumas das melhores espadas que forjara. Ao chegar em seu quarto juntou umas roupas em uma sacola e pegou duas pistolas debaixo de seu colchão. 'Se conheço Jack, certamente precisarei disto' pensou, enquanto se certificava de que estavam carregadas.  
  
Quando tudo estava pronto Will resolveu escrever uma carta a Elizabeth se despedindo.  
  
Querida Elizabeth,  
  
Estou partindo de Port Royal. Jack precisa de minha ajuda mais uma vez, mas agora não irei voltar. Pretendo abrir minha própria oficina em outra ilha assim que tudo estiver resolvido. Não escreverei mais a você, não desejo continuar com a esperança de que ainda me ama ou de que um dia ficaremos juntos. Espero poder encontrar felicidade em outro lugar e espero que seja feliz com seu esposo e futuros filhos.  
  
Com amor,  
  
Will Turner  
  
Terminou a carta, selou-a e foi para a cama. Ao deitar-se esperava pensar em Elizabeth, como fizera todas as noites por longos anos, mas assim que começou a dormir sua mente foi invadida por brilhantes e misteriosos olhos escuros.  
  
***************  
  
Alfred continuava ao lado da porta da oficina a espera de Sam quando ela saiu.  
  
- Então?! - perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Ele concordo. Nos encontrará amanhã no píer.  
  
- Ah, pelo tempo que passou lá acredito que não contou a história inteira...  
  
- Não, não pude. - respondeu Sam, olhando para o chão e balançando sua cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Sam...  
  
- Eu sei... - falou antes que Alfred pudesse terminar. - Eu sei que ele precisa saber, e vou contá-lo... Mas precisamos dele, e ele nunca iria concordar em nos ajudar se eu contasse antes.  
  
- Aye! Você quem sabe.  
  
- Só espero que dê certo. - suspirou Sam, um pouco triste.  
  
- Não se preocupe, - falou Alfred abraçando Sam, percebendo sobre o quem a garota falava. - afinal ele é o Capitão Jack Sparrow!  
  
- Aye! Isso ele é!  
  
Alfred riu e os dois fizeram o caminho de volta para o barco.  
  
Samara sentiu-se melhor ao entrar em sua cabine e retirar aquele vestido. 'Como alguém consegue usar isso todo dia?' pensou, jogando a vestimenta ofensiva num canto e vestindo uma simples camisola de linho branco.  
  
Deitando-se, pensou em Jack e rezou para que este estivesse bem. Seus pensamentos então voltaram para um certo jovem ferreiro. Lembrou-se de seus olhos castanhos e de como a olhava intensamente. Estremeceu ao lembrar-se disso. 'Samara Kerina! Pare de pensar nessas coisas!' disse uma voz na cabeça de Sam, mas ela nada podia fazer e imagens de Will, seus longos cabelos escuros, seu cavanhaque, o modo como sua blusa mostrava seu corpo definido, o seu peito bronzeado que aparecia pela abertura da camisa... 'Ah Deus! Assim não vou dormir!'. Sam se revirava na cama. 'Preciso salvar Jack! Preciso salvar Jack! Preciso salvar Jack!...' ficou repetindo até dormir.  
  
***************  
  
No dia seguinte Sam acordou com alguém balançando seu ombro. Abriu os olhos e viu que era Alfred.  
  
- Bom dia dorminhoca! - disse rindo. Era um dos únicos, além de Jack e Alice que podiam se safar ao dizer algo deste tipo a Sam. - Temos um longo dia pela frente e você já dormiu demais.  
  
'Até parece!' pensou Samara, levantando e esfregando o sono dos olhos.  
  
- Estou aaaa...cordada. - disse bocejando. Não tinha dormido muito naquela noite, com todos aqueles sonhos... Sam ficou feliz ao repara que Alfred havia se virado pro outro lado. Tinha ficado vermelha, podia sentir seu rosto queimando ao lembrar-se do que, ou melhor, com quem havia sonhado.  
  
- Levante-se, o garoto estará aqui a qualquer minuto! - disse Al.  
  
- O que? - perguntou Sam, ficando mais vermelha ainda a menção de Will.  
  
- Você lembra que disse para Will nos encontrar de manhã no píer? - perguntou Al lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Estranhava o comportamento de Sam.  
  
- Ah... sim. Estarei pronta em um segundo. - respondeu e pulou da cama, pegando uma calça para vestir.  
  
- Hum, Sam? Esqueceu que deve usar vestido enquanto estamos aqui? - indagou Alfred, segurando o rido, afinal Samara nunca fora distraída.  
  
- Certo! - disse Sam, correndo para o armário e escolhendo um outro vestido. 'Qual é o meu problema?!' pensou. 'Nunca fui deste jeito!'. E sem reparar foi tirando a camisola.  
  
Alfred se virou rapidamente e saiu da cabine balançando a cabeça e rindo da jovem. 'Essa viagem certamente será interessante...' pensou e fechou a porta.  
  
***************  
  
Will acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Verificou se suas coisas estavam prontas, comeu alguma coisa e saiu, deixando um bilhete a seu mestre explicando que estava partindo. Pegou a carta que escrevera para Elizabeth e tentou pensar em um modo de entregá-la. Decidiu deixar suas coisas no barco e avisar Samara de que precisava cuidar de algo antes de partir.  
  
Ao chegar no píer, não teve dificuldade em encontrar o Estrela. 'Uau!' era a única palavra para descrever o barco a sua frente.  
  
- Vejo que nos encontrou sem problemas. - disse um senhor do deck do navio. - Sou Alfred Falcon! E você deve ser Will. - se apresentou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.  
  
- Sim sou. - respondeu Will aceitando a mão do homem e subindo a rampa para o barco.  
  
- Bem vindo a bordo do Estrela do Oriente! - disse Alfred entusiasmado. 'Jack não estava mentindo... Ele é mesmo parecido com o pai...' pensou. - Sam estará aqui em um minuto... Ah, aqui vem ela...- falou olhando em direção da cabine.  
  
Will achou estranho o uso do apelido para Samara, mas antes que pudesse comentar sua voz pareceu sumir. Sam acabara de sair de sua cabine, usando um vestido de cetim azul claro com detalhes de renda branca. Seus cabelos estavam presos e algumas mechas encaracoladas molduravam seu rosto e caiam levemente sobre seus ombros expostos pelo decote.  
  
Sam não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo e ao vê-lo não conseguia se mover. Ele não estava suado como no dia anterior, e seus cabelos estavam presos para trás.  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando, pareceu que por um longo tempo, mas foram apenas alguns segundos. Finalmente Sam se aproximou.  
  
- Bom dia Will! - disse, tentando controlar sua voz.  
  
- Bom dia Srta. Kerina! - 'por que minha garganta está tão seca?!' pensou Will.  
  
- Nada de senhorita, por favor me chame de Samara ou Sam se preferir. - disse sorrindo.  
  
- Está certo, Sam. - respondeu Will retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
- Bom, já que Alfred já se apresentou, acho que pode te mostrar onde irá dormir. Temo que o navio é um pouco pequeno, terá que dividir o quarto com Al.  
  
- Sem problema. - disse Will. - Eu gostaria de poder, hum, cuidar de um assunto antes de sairmos...  
  
- É claro que pode. - respondeu Sam, foi então que notou o envelope nas mãos dele. - Você não estaria indo ver Elizabeth, estaria?  
  
- Hum... - começou envergonhado. - Estou...  
  
- Ótimo! Eu trouxe um presente para ela, será que poderia entregar?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Sam foi até sua cabine e voltou com um pacote nas mãos. Foi quando viu as pessoas que subiam a rampa até o deck.  
  
Notando o olhar de preocupação de Samara, Will e Alfred se voltaram para a rampa. Alfred franziu a testa em preocupação, Will parecia furioso. 'Não acredito...' 


	3. Revelações

N/A: Gente, desculpa a demora, mas não tive tempo de passar o capítulo para o pc... Eu já estou acabando o próximo capítulo e assim que sair de férias, daqui a duas semanas, eu dou novo update. Agradecimentos para **Misao-dono, Madam Spooky, Suky e Tania-Sparrow **(de onde você é? Eu recebi seu email e vi que seu português é diferente...), e pra todo mundo que está acompanhando a fic. Obrigada pela paciência, e um HUGE THANX para **Nanda**, por me permitir postar a fic no site dela e para **Flavia** que numa conversa no ICQ me deu uma grande ajuda criativa. Valeuzão! Então, finalmente, aqui está o capítulo três.

  


  
Capítulo 3 – Revelações 

Subindo a rampa estavam o Commodore e uma jovem bem vestida. Sam não a conhecia, mas pelo olhar que ela e Will trocaram começou a desconfiar de quem se tratava.

            O casal subiu abordo e pararam perto de Will, Samara e Alfred.

            ─ Bom dia, capitão Falcon, Srta. Kerina, Sr. Turner – disse o Commodore, falando o último nome com desdém. – Essa é minha esposa Elizabeth. – completou dando ênfase à palavra esposa e olhando diretamente para Will enquanto tentava mantê-la o mais próximo o possível.

            Sam percebeu que Will estava furioso e que Elizabeth parecia estar muito interessada no padrão formado pelas tábuas do deck. Sentindo que a qualquer minuto Will iria explodir resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

            ─ Bom dia Commodore. Sra. Norrington. – cumprimentou – É um prazer conhecê-la.

            ─ O prazer é meu. – respondeu Elizabeth. – Linda embarcação que a Srta. tem.

            ─ Gostaria de conhecer o resto? – perguntou Sam.

            ─ Claro, se não for um incômodo...

            ─ Nenhum! Venha comigo.

            E Samara e Elizabeth foram em direção aos aposentos na parte inferior ao deck.

            ─ Voltaremos em alguns minutos. – disse Sam aos homens sem olhar para trás.

            As duas desceram as escadas até o primeiro andar inferior e assim que chegaram a última porta no centro do corredor Elizabeth falou:

            ─ Meu marido me disse que vocês são comerciantes, se você não se importa, gostaria de saber em que lugares já estiveram...

            ─ Bom, já estivemos em várias ilhas pelo Caribe, e algumas mais ao sul.

            ─ Eu nunca estive mais longe do que na Inglaterra quando era mais nova. Depois que me mudei com meu pai para Port Royal... bom, digamos que a última aventura que tive envolveu um barco legendário, uma tripulação mal assombrada, tesouro amaldiçoado e um pirata muito estranho.

            Sam percebeu que Elizabeth estava tentando mudar de assunto. Alguma coisa havia ocorrido com seu pai e ela não queria falar sobre isso.

            ─ Uau! Você não estaria falando sobre o Pérola Negra, estaria? – mentiu Sam, fingindo não saber de nada.

            ─ É, eles atacaram a ilha há uns dois anos atrás... Mas aposto que você também teve algumas aventuras, sendo dona de um navio e viajando pelos mares... – disse Elizabeth, mais uma vez mudando de assunto.

            ─ Bom, com certeza já vivi algumas... – respondeu Sam sorrindo.

            ─ Nossa… Como uma jovem como você se tornou comerciante? Quero dizer, onde estão seus pais ou esposo?

            ─ Não sou tão jovem assim... Meus pais morreram há muito tempo e não sou casada...

            ─ Oh, mas então... – Elizabeth foi interrompida pelo barulho de alguém batendo na porta.

            ─ Com licença, mas o Commodore está perguntando por vocês. – disse Alfred.

            ─ Estamos subindo. – respondeu Sam.

***************

            Will, Alfred e Norrington olhavam Sam e Elizabeth andando pelo deck.

            ─ Voltaremos em alguns minutos. – ouviram Sam falar.

            ─ Vejo que encontraram a oficina facilmente. – disse Norrington a Alfred.

            ─ Sim, encontramos. O Sr. Turner foi muito gentil em nos atender tão tarde.

            ─ Aposto que foi... – comentou Norrington sarcasticamente.

            ─ Capitão se o senhor não se importa, gostaria de guardar minhas coisa. – disse Will 

tentando controlar sua raiva.

            ─ Guardar suas coisas? – perguntou o Commodore curioso.

            ─ Sim, o Sr. Turner pediu se poderia ir conosco até nossa próxima parada. – respondeu Al.

            ─ Ah, se não o conhecesse melhor Sr. Turner, diria que está fugindo de algo... ou alguém.

            ─ Não é nada disso – respondeu Will forçando um sorriso – só achei que era hora de abrir minha própria oficina.

            ─ Ah, mas por que não aqui em Port Royal? – perguntou Norrington.

            ─ Não acho que seria justo abrir uma nova oficina e concorrer com meu mestre. – respondeu Will.

            ─ Muito nobre de sua parte... mas não sentirá falta de nada? Afinal, cresceu nessa ilha... não vai se despedir de Elizabeth? Foi ela quem o salvou...

            ─ Sou muito grato pela ajuda que recebi da Srta. Swann... 

            ─ Sra. Norrington agora. – corrigiu o Commodore.

            ─ Minhas desculpas. – disse Will, sua raiva voltando com força.

            ─ Parece que alguém ainda não aceitou de que fui escolhido por Elizabeth. – comentou o homem com um olhar superior.

            ─ Ela não o escolheu! – Will disse quase gritando.

            ─ Então por que casou-se comigo? – perguntou Norrington deixando sua raiva aparecer.

            ─ Porque foi o último desejo do pai dela! Ela nunca o amou, e você sabe disso...

            ─ Bom, pelo menos não estou sozinho e fugindo do meu passado e principalmente do meu presente! – devolveu o Commodore.

            Will não respondeu, não queria arranjar confusão antes de deixar a ilha. Os dois ficaram se olhando, ambos fervendo de raiva, a tensão entre os dois carregava o ar em volta.

            De repente ouviram vozes e encontraram Sam e Elizabeth já no deck, não tinham percebido a saída de Alfred para buscá-las.

            Will pegou suas coisas e passou direto pelas duas, esbarrando em Sam.

            ─ O que houve? – perguntou Elizabeth preocupada.

            ─ Não foi nada... – mentiu Norrington.

            ─ Sr. Falcon, poderia mostrar o resto do navio para a Sra. Norrington, eu esqueci algo lá embaixo. – disse Sam querendo ver o que aconteceu com Will.

            Al entendendo o que Sam quis dizer, virou-se para o casal afim de levá-los à proa. Enquanto isso Sam já estava a caminho dos aposentos de Al, onde Will deveria se instalar. Ao chegar em frente à porta, bateu levemente.

            ─ Will? Posso entrar? – perguntou baixo.

            ─ Entra. – ouviu Will responder pela porta.

            Samara abriu a porta devagar e encontrou Will sentado em uma das camas, das cabeça apoiada em suas mãos, cotovelos nos joelhos.

            ─ Will, o que houve?

            Will percebeu o tom preocupado da voz de Sam. Levantando a cabeça devagar, notou que Samara estava a porta. Sam não conseguia ver o rosto de Will já que estava coberto pelas sombras formadas pela luz da única vela presente no quarto.

            ─ Eu odeio aquele homem! – Will disse e suspirou – Suponho que Jack contou sobre Elizabeth e eu... – era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

            Sam balançou a cabeça confirmando.

            ─ Eu fiquei surpresa quando você me falou que não havia se casado, e mais ainda quando quem era a esposa de Norrington.

            ─ É, bom, ela casou-se com aquele homem só porque seu pai pediu antes de morrer. 

– disse com raiva.

            ─ Oh... por que ela não esperou até a morte dele para casar com você?

            ─ Elizabeth nunca faria isso com o pai dela... e suponho que o fato de eu estar 

tentando salvar Jack daquele grupo de comerciantes de rum... – disse Will, mas uma vez escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

            ─ Will, eu sei que isso não ajuda, mas Jack ficou muito agradecido. Eu fiquei muito 

agradecida por Jack ter sido salvo...

            Will levantou a cabeça e olhou para Sam. Ele não resistiu, ele tinha que perguntar.

            ─ Sam, qual é a sua relação com Jack?

            ─ Eu, hum... – Samara foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

            ─ Entra. – disse Will.

            ─ Will, Sam, Norrington está indo embora e quer uma palavra com você Sam. – disse Al.

            ─ Está certo, eu só preciso pegar o presente da Eizabeth...

            ─ Presente? – perguntou Will curioso.

            ─ É, eu trouxe como presente de casamento para vocês, mas... se você preferir eu não dou...

            ─ Não, dê o presente a ela. Hem...você poderia fazer um favor para mim antes? – perguntou Will tendo uma idéia.

            ─ Claro... Al avise os dois que estaremos subindo em alguns minutos.

*************

            Sam e Will apareceram no deck e encontraram o nobre casal a espera.

            ─ Desculpe a demora – disse Sam – estava procurando algo que tenho certeza de que Elizabeth irá gostar. – e entregou uma pacote a ela.

            ─ Oh... você não precisava... – começou Elizabeth.

            ─ Não precisava mas queria lhe dar. Foi ótimo ter conhecido alguém tão educada como você, e seu esposo foi muito gentil conosco.

            ─ É o meu trabalho. – disse Norrington. – Espero que nos encontremos outras vezes.

            ─ Agora que conheço a ilha acho que podemos voltar e manter alguns negócios por aqui.

            ─ Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-los. Sr. Falcon, Srta. Kerina. Boa sorte com seus negócios Sr. Turner. – disse o Commodore se despedindo.

            ─ O prazer foi nosso. – respondeu Alfred e Sam balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto Will olhava o casal partir.

            Uma vez fora do navio Elizabeth começou a ficar curiosa sobre o que havia no pacote em suas mãos.

            ─ Lizzie, vá para casa. Esperarei pela partida do navio da Srta. Kerina.

            ─ Está certo. – respondeu Elizabeth e começou a andar em direção a antiga casa de seu pai.

            Ao chegar na mansão foi direto para seu quarto e abriu o presente de Samara. Dentro do pacote havia uma linda caixa de madeira. No topo, um lindo navio com velas negras estava entalhado.

            ─ O Pérola Negra... – suspirou enquanto passava os dedos sobre o desenho.

            Abriu a caixa lentamente e percebeu que dentro havia duas cartas. Abriu a primeira notando que era de Samara.

" Cara Elizabeth,

Sinto por ter mentido em relação a minha história, e por isso lhe devo uma explicação.

         Meu nome é Samara Kerina (isso você já sabia...), sou capitã do Estrela do Oriente, um navio pirata. Não somos comerciantes como você pode ver, e com certeza já tive muitas aventuras."

            Elizabeth sorriu ao ler isso, na hora ela não sabia porque mas havia gostado de Samara no instante em que a conheceu, e agora entendia o motivo.

            " Você também já teve ter percebido pelo desenho no topo da caixa, que eu conheço Jack, o Pérola e sua tripulação. Anamaria é uma grande amiga minha. Por conhecer Jack, ouvi sobre sua aventura com Barbossa. 

         Essa caixinha de música era para ser meu presente de casamento para você e Will, mas não foi assim que funcionou. Mesmo com o seu casamento com alguém da marina, desculpa, não resisti..."

            Nesse ponto Elizabeth estava rindo, mesmo com a menção de seu noivado com Will.

         "... sinto que você merece o presente. Jack me  falou que está música é uma de suas preferidas. Espero que goste.

         Bom, tenho que ir.

                                                                                              Samara

         Ah, não deixe que seu marido veja essa carta, savvy?"

            Elizabeth riu mais ainda pelo uso da famosa frase de Jack. Esquecendo da segunda carta por enquanto, virou a caixinha e deu corda. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir a melodia da canção que cantara quando era criança no dia que encontrou Will pela primeira vez, e a música que ensinara a Jack enquanto estavam isolados naquela ilha.

            A letra veio a sua cabeça e ela cantou o último refrão suavemente.

            ─ " Yo Ho Yo Ho  a pirate's life for me..."

             Fechando a caixa ela pegou a segunda carta e percebeu que fora escrita por Will. Ao terminar de ler a carta, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e Elizabeth abriu a caixinha novamente, lembrando de quando era feliz.

**************

            Assim que Norrington e Elizabeth saíram do Estrela, Sam virou-se para Al.

            ─ Capitão, tudo pronto para zarpar?

            ─ Sim madame. – respondeu Alfred.

            Will ficou olhando a troca curioso, até que percebeu a presença do Commodore no porto.

            ─ Abaixar as velas! Levantar a âncora! – gritou Al e a tripulação começou a trabalhar.

            Samara estava na proa se abanando com um fino leque de renda branca. Alfred andou até o leme e começou a mover o navio em direção ao mar aberto. Will se aproximou de Samara. Ficou parado ao seu lado, suas mãos para trás, e continuava olhando para Norrington.

            ─ Ele ainda não confia em nós. – disse Sam disfarçando a conversa com um abano do leque.

            ─ Pode ser, mas acho que ele só quer ter certeza de que estou mesmo indo embora. – respondeu Will.

            Os dois passaram mais um tempo em silêncio. Quando não podiam mais enxergar o porto, Samara resolveu parar com sua performance. Fechando o leque disse a Al:

            ─ Al, estou me trocando, mantenha o caminho por mais um tempo até estarmos longe o bastante de Port Royal.

            ─ Aye! – concordou Alfred.

            Samara saiu e passados alguns minutos, Will, após certificar-se de não seria escutado perguntou:

            ─ Alfred, qual é a relação entre Jack e Sam?

            ─ Os dois se conhecem a muito tempo... – disse Al pensativo – mas não tenho certeza de que sou a melhor pessoa para contar-lhe a história.

            Will pensou por um tempo enquanto olhava para o mar. A curiosidade de saber exatamente quem Samara Kerina é era muito grande. Não agüentando mais falou:

            ─ Como eles se conheceram?

            Al riu um pouco da curiosidade do garoto e pensou 'Ele tem que saber uma hora ou 

outra...'

            ─ Jack conhecia os pais de Sam. Dárdano e Talassa. Dárdano era um pirata e tinha seu próprio barco, o Náiade. Talassa viajava sempre com ele. Os dois não eram casados, piratas não casam, mas se amavam muito. Um dia enquanto voltavam a Tortuga, o Náiade foi atacado. Talassa foi achada três dias depois em uma ilha vizinha pela tripulação do Pérola, na época ainda comandado por Sparrow. Jack acolheu Talassa, que estava grávida. Ela estava muito fraca e ferida, e só ficou consciente o bastante para contar o que havia ocorrido e para dar a luz a Sam. Morreu logo depois.

            ─ Então Jack a criou? – perguntou Will.

            ─ Não exatamente – falou uma voz atrás dos dois homens.

            Will e Alfred se viraram ao ouvirem a voz de Sam. Will ficou boquiaberto com a mudança. Samara não usava mais um vestido, estava usando uma calça de linho preto e uma camisa do mesmo tecido em vermelho, fechada por um cordão no colo do peito, e botas de couro preto nos pés. Tinha um pano vermelho amarrado a cintura, servindo como um cinto, e junto encontrava-se sua espada e pistola. Seu negro cabelo, não mais preso, movimentava-se ao vento. A mudança de donzela da alta sociedade para capitã de um navio pirata era notável. 'Não que isso seja ruim' começou Will, seu pensamento sendo interrompido por Sam.

            ─ Vejo que estavam falando sobre minha pessoa.

            ─ Desculpa, não queria intrometer. – disse Will.

            ─ Tudo bem, assim fica mais fácil entender por que quero salvar Jack. – disse Sam. 

– Bom, acho melhor continuar a história. Como disse, Jack não me criou. Você consegue imaginar Jack criando uma criança? – perguntou Sam e Will riu em resposta. – Exatamente! Ele me levou para Tortuga, onde se encontrou com Alfred e sua irmã Alice. Eu fui criada pelos dois, por isso Al aqui me protege tanto. – disse sorrindo para o homem.

            ─ Aye, nós criamos ela. Desde pequena já aprontava as suas... – disse Al balançando a cabeça.

            ─ E o Jack? – perguntou Will.

            ─ Ah, ele é o motivo por eu aprontar tanto... ele é como um irmão mais velho. Sempre estava em Tortuga para me visitar e contar suas histórias, principalmente depois de perder o Pérola. – respondeu Sam.

            ─ Bom, agora eu sei sua relação com ele, mas vocês ainda não me disseram onde estamos indo, por que estou aqui e o que aconteceu com Sparrow...

            Sam e Al se entreolharam. 'Agora ou nunca' pensou Sam. Olhou de novo para Al, que balançou a cabeça indicando que ela deveria explicar tudo. Sam fechou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça e começou:

            ─ Não podemos dizer exatamente como aconteceu, mas vou começar pelo que sabemos. Há umas duas semanas atrás, encontramos Gibbs no meio do mar, boiando com a ajuda de um pedaço de madeira. O reconhecemos na hora e o recolhemos. Ele estava muito ferido e parecia ter passado dias a deriva sem comida e sem água. Durante alguns dias tentamos achar alguma pista sobre o que havia acontecido, pois sabíamos que ele estava no Pérola. Em uma noite, a febre de Gibbs estava tão alta que ele começou a ter alucinações, e foi aí que ficamos sabendo que o navio tinha sido atacado. – Sam parou e olhou para Will que parecia ouvir atentamente.

            ─ Mas quem os atacou?

            Sam balançou a cabeça e respondeu:

            ─ Aí é que está o problema. Gibbs disse que foi uma mal que ninguém conhecia, algo demoníaco.

            ─ Não poderia ser Barbossa e sua tripulação. A maldição acabou. – disse Will.

            ─ Ele falou que era algo desconhecido, algo novo. – disse Al.

            ─ E onde está Jack?

            ─ Segundo Gibbs ele foi levado embora, não estava a bordo quando o barco afundou. Ele mencionou ter ouvido alguém falar sobre Isla de Muerte. – terminou Sam e olhou ansiosa para Will.

            Ele a olhou por um breve minuto. Abaixou a cabeça, inspirou profundamente e então falou baixo:

            ─ É por isso que estou aqui...

            ─ Você sabe que a ilha só pode ser achada por quem já esteve lá...

            ─ Mas não temos certeza de que Jack foi levado para lá. – tentou Will.

            ─ É a única pista que temos... Precisamos da sua ajuda. – implorou Samara.

            Will não queria voltar mais àquele lugar, mas podia ver o desespero nos olhos de Sam. Soltando lentamente o ar que não sabia estar segurando, olhou para ela e disse:

            ─ Está bem, eu ajudo.

            Samara sorriu e sem pensar jogou os braços sobre Will, num abraço de agradecimento. Will, que não esperava por isso, teve de ser rápido em mudar sua posição para poder manter o equilíbrio. Depois de um breve momento Samara deu um passo para trás e sorriu envergonhada para Will que retornou o gesto de modo semelhante. Os dois ainda podiam sentir o calor do outro. Virando-se para Al, Sam ordenou:

            ─ Toda velocidade, siga as direções de Will.

            ─ Aye, capitã! – respondeu Al segurando o riso. Olhou para Will, que observava Sam, e pensou 'Com certeza essa aventura será interessante... muito interessante...'

  


  


N/A: É isso.... Espero que tenham gostado... Os nomes da fic foram escolhidos a dedo e tem certos significados que tem a ver com a história, quem quiser saber mais sobre eles pode me perguntar a vontade... Bom, gostaria de saber se vocês acham que eu devo escrever mais interações entre o Will e a Sam.... E o Jack aparecerá no próximo capítulo...Estou indo, mas antes "Yo Ho Yo Ho. A Pirate's Life for me / We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot / drink up me hearties, Yo Ho / We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot / drink up me hearties Yo Ho…"…hehehe…. A música "Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life" pertence a Disney e faz parte da atração Piratas do Caribe no parque Magic Kingdom... Bjões 


	4. Jack

N/A: Gente desculpa mesmo pela demora... Eu odeio quando tenho que esperar tanto tempo para um update, por isso sei como se sentem..... Eu sei que esperavam por mais Will e Samara, mas esse capítulo é sobre o Jack... Peço desculpas novamente pois tive dificuldade em caracterizar nosso amado pirata, mas espero ter feito um trabalho até que decente e tentarei torná-lo mais engraçado nos próximos capítulos...Aqui está então, espero que gostem.

**************

Capítulo 4 - Jack

*** sonho***

O céu estava cinzento e o mar agitado. Chovia muito e os ventos estavam fortes. Ninguém conseguia enxergar devido à neblina.

            Ele se virou para falar com Gibbs, mas esse estava ocupado duelando com um homem desconhecido.

            À sua esquerda, Anamaria se encontrava no chão. Estava ferida e havia sangue por toda sua volta.

            Ele tentou levantar-se mas algo o impedia. Sentia-se tonto, seu peito doía, parecia que suas costelas fossem quebrar. Ao olhar para cima entendeu o motivo de sua dor. Um homem alto, forte e careca, cheio de tatuagens pelo corpo, sorria triunfantemente, como se tivesse achado um enorme baú cheio de ouro e pedras preciosas. Olhando para seu peito, reparou que o homem o empurrava para baixo com seu pé e que o ameaçava com uma espada em sua garganta. Ao olhar de novo para cima, sentiu uma enorme dor e tudo se tornou preto_._

***fim do sonho***

            Jack levantou rápido, 'Aquilo foi um sonho?' se perguntou. Olhou a sua volta e reparou que se encontrava em uma cela úmida, provavelmente em um navio, já que podia ver o mar pela pequena janela na lateral da cela.

            A única coisa que sabia sobre onde estava era que este não era seu querido Pérola Negra. Não vendo ninguém por perto, Jack resolveu esperar e começou a imaginar um modo de escapar.

            Passadas algumas horas, Jack ouviu passos em sua direção. Continuou deitado com os olhos fechados.

            — Sr. Sparrow, a madame exige sua presença. – disse uma voz rouca e exigente.

            — É Capitão Sparrow! – disse Jack sem se mover.

            O desconhecido riu friamente abrindo a cela. Jack estremeceu involuntariamente e virou-se para ele reconhecendo-o assim que o viu. Era o mesmo cão sarnento que o havia prendido ao chão no Pérola Negra.

            Jack levantou-se, encarando-o com sua sobrancelha arqueada, o que lhe deu um aspecto de deboche. O carcereiro tomando isso como um desafio, partiu para a violência e impacientemente empurrou Jack para fora da cela em direção ao andar superior. Ao chegar diante do aposento onde era esperado, este jogou-o sem cerimônia, fazendo com que Jack fosse ao chão.

            Jack reparou que o aposento em que se encontrava era grande. Véus finos e coloridos estavam presos ao teto e à parede, formando uma espécie de tenda. Ao centro havia uma mesa de madeira escura, onde um banquete estava servido. Sentada numa cadeira de espaldar alto na ponta da mesa estava uma bela mulher de cabelos longos, escuros e brilhantes, com olhos de um preto profundo que pareciam perfurar Jack devido sua intensidade.

            Assim que se levantou do chão, Jack sentiu o vento produzido pela força com que a porta às suas costas foi fechada. Ajustou sua roupa do melhor jeito que podia e voltou a olhar sua anfitriã. 

            — Não ligue para Bianor, o que tem em músculos lhe falta em modos! – disse a mulher com uma voz rouca mas melódica.

            Jack continuou a observá-la sem responder.

            — Sente-se. – continuou a mulher não se importando com a falta de reação de Sparrow.

            Jack continuou imóvel.

            — SENTE-SE! – repetiu a mulher com mais força. Seus olhos se tornaram amarelos por um breve momento e Jack sentiu como se algo o puxasse em direção a cadeira à sua frente, e contra sua vontade sentou, fazendo a mulher sorrir satisfeita.

            — Quem é você? – perguntou Jack espantado ao ver que não conseguia levantar.

            — Meu nome é Acemira.

            — O que quer de mim? – perguntou Jack, desconfiando cada vez mais da mulher.

            — Direto ao assunto agora, hein? Sempre soube que você adora enrolar os outros... – respondeu Acemira sorrindo e arqueando uma sobrancelha de modo curioso, expressão muito familiar a Jack.

            — Bom, quero saber exatamente por que atacou meu barco e me fez seu prisioneiro... – disse Jack.

            — Tudo bem! Você sabe como para chegarmos a alguns lugares precisamos de certos "talentos"? – disse Acemira olhando firmemente para Jack. – Digamos que eu queira ir a uma certa ilha, mas para chegar lá eu precise de alguém que já esteve lá... é aí que você entra! – terminou.

            — Você quer ir a Isla de Muerte. – afirmou Jack.

            — Exatamente! E como ninguém em minha tripulação esteve lá precisávamos de alguém do Pérola.

            'Ela podia ter pegado qualquer um no Pérola...' pensou Jack, 'A não ser...'

            — Sinto que este não é o único motivo por que fui o escolhido. – disse Jack sério.

            — Nada passa despercebido por você, huh?! – disse Acemira rindo. – Mas agora só preciso que me mostre o caminho para a ilha.

            '"timo, mas uma tripulação amaldiçoada...' pensou Jack, observando Acemira comer.

            — Ah, eu sei sobre a maldição do tesouro asteca, não vou lá por ele. – completou Acemira, vendo o rosto pensativo de Jack.

            'Ela consegue ler pensamentos...' ponderou Jack e em resposta Acemira respondeu:

            — E não leio pensamentos... ainda... mas posso ver o que pensa em seus olhos. Você precisa trabalhar mais nisso. – e com isso se retirou por uma porta lateral.

            Jack não acreditava no que havia presenciado. Logo após a saída de Acemira, a força que o prendia à cadeira se dissipou. Ele levantou e tentou abrir a porta mas esta estava trancada. 'Acho que ficarei aqui por um tempo' pensou. 

            Andando pelo quarto descobriu uma cama atrás de uma tapeçaria e deitou-se, tentando juntar todas as pistas que tinha para descobrir qual era o objetivo da estranha mulher.

******************

            Na manhã seguinte Jack acordou ao cair no chão. Ao levantar notou Bianor do outro lado da cama rindo. 

            — A madame deseja vê-lo no deck. – disse Bianor jogando um prato com frutas secas na cama para Jack. – Coma rápido, estarei na porta esperando.

            Jack comeu lentamente, não ligando para a ordem do brutamontes. Ouviu a porta se abrindo e passos rápidos se aproximando. Em segundos sentiu-se sendo arrastado para fora do quarto, agarrado pela camisa escada acima.

            Ao chegar no deck, Jack teve que fechar os olhos devido a forte luz. 'Até parece que fiquei dias no escuro'. Quando finalmente conseguiu abri-los novamente já se encontrava ao leme ao lado de Acemira.

            — Bom dia Jack! Deve ser ótimo ver o sol depois de tanto tempo. – disse Acemira sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.

            Jack odiava o sentimento de não poder esconder nada dessa mulher.

            — Quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente? – perguntou.

            — Alguns dias, perdi a conta. Agora chega de bate-papo, mostre-me o caminho a Isla de Muerte.

            — E por que lhe falaria o caminho? O que ganharei com isso? – perguntou Jack tentando se aproveitar com a informação que tinha.

            — Mais tempo de vida! Ou prefere morrer agora? – respondeu Acemira, seus olhos mais uma vez tinham um tom amarelado.

            — Eu posso aceitar isso... – respondeu Jack imediatamente, mesmo duvidando de que fossem matá-lo naquele momento, não estava com vontade de ver o que aquela mulher era capaz de fazer quando provocada. Então começou a guiá-los.

******************

            Os dias passaram e Jack guiava o barco a Islã de Muerte.

            — Quanto tempo até chegarmos? Você me disse que já estaríamos lá há uma hora atrás. – disse Acemira.

            — Estamos... – disse Jack olhando a frente.

            Acemira e Bianor olharam na mesma direção de Jack e viram altas pedras se formando como se aparecessem do nada.

            — Bem vindos a Islã de Muerte! – disse Jack sarcasticamente.

******************

Assim que a noite chegou Samara, Will e Alfred foram jantar na cozinha.

            — Eu sei que vocês disseram que não sabem quem seqüestrou Jack, mas sinto que há algo mais por trás disso... – disse Will olhando para os outros dois.

            Sam e Al se entreolharam e Al finalmente respondeu:

            — Bom, suspeitamos de duas pessoas. O casal foi visto perguntando por Jack e o Pérola nas várias ilhas por onde passamos a procura de Sparrow.

            — A única coisa que sabemos sobre eles é que a mulher é magra e tem cabelos pretos, e que o homem é forte, careca e tatuado. – completou Sam.

            — Isso ajuda... – disse Will rolando os olhos, o que fez Sam sorrir.

            — É, bom, pelo menos sabemos onde estão indo... Só espero chegar a Jack antes que seja tarde. – disse Sam, seu sorriso sumindo. Alfred abraçou-a tentando confortá-la.

            Will sentia vontade de fazer algo para alegrar a garota. Ficou admirado ao ver a relação entre os dois.

            — Não se preocupe Sam, tenho certeza de que Sparrow achará um meio de escapar. – disse.

            — HA! Com certeza ele irá tentar. – respondeu Samara balançando a cabeça. – Ele tentaria enganar uma pedra para que saísse de seu caminho se fosse possível.

            Will e Al riram com esse comentário. Sam sentiu-se melhor com o som das risadas.

            — Aye, Sam! Jack e seu papo fiado. – disse Al enxugando lágrimas dos olhos de tanto rir.

            — Não considero o dom de persuasão de Jack como "papo fiado". – defendeu Sam. – É mais como um talento.

            Will engasgou com sua bebida.

            — Talento? – começou Will. – É, acho que pode ser considerado um talento. Não é qualquer pessoa que consegue enganar Norrington. A não ser você, certo Sam? – disse sorrindo para ela.

            Um leve tom avermelhado apareceu no rosto de Sam.

            — Bom, tive um bom professor. – disse  - Mas não sou a única que aprendeu a arte de enrolar as pessoas... eu sei sobre seu primeiro encontro com Anamaria. – completou olhando para Will, tentando segurar a risada.

            — Ah, Jack não consegue ficar quieto não? – disse Will rindo também. – Tínhamos que arranjar bons marujos, só dei um empurrãozinho a Jack.

            — Estou certa de que foi só isso – disse Sam provocando Will – afinal, ferreiros não são conhecidos por sua lábia.

            Will sabia que estava sendo provocado, mas gostava desse lado divertido de Sam. 'Os olhos dela se iluminam quando ela ri.' Pensou.

            — Hey, eu tenho sangue pirata sabia?! Meu pai era Bootstrap Bill! – disse fingindo estar indignado, mas seu sorriso mostrava o contrário.

            Sam riu, mas sua risada foi interrompida por um bocejo.

            — Desculpa, mas acho que os eventos do dia me deixaram mais cansada do que pensava.

            — Não precisa se desculpar, já é bem tarde. Acho que vou me retirar também. – respondeu Will levantando e oferecendo a mão para Sam, que também se levantou. Ela virou-se para dar boa noite para Al, mas não o encontrou. – Acho que estávamos tão distraídos que não vimos ele indo embora. – disse Will ao reparar no olhar de Sam.

            Os dois saíram da cozinha e foram em direção aos aposentos. Ao chegarem em frente ao quarto que Will dividia com Alfred, os dois pararam e um silêncio, desta vez confortante, pairou entre os dois, até que ouviram o ronco de al vindo de dentro do quarto. Eles riram e Sam disse:

            — Boa noite Will, espero que consiga dormir com o monstro barulhento...

            — Boa noite Sam, e não se preocupe, meu mentor era pior.

            Will esperou até Sam sumir atrás de sua porta e só então entrou em seu quarto para descansar finalmente.

***************

**Fanfiction****.net**

**Tânia-Sparrow****: **Valeu... Pode deixar que o Will e a Sam só estão começando!

**Madam**** Spooky: **Obrigada! Eu tinha que tirar a Elizabeth de cena de um jeito ou de outro... mas também tenho pena dela, coitada, quem gostaria de ficar com um homem chato daqueles?? E espero que tenha saciado a sua vontade de ver o Jack...

**Suky****:** Espero que não tenha acabado com suas unhas... Qualquer coisa me manda a conta da manicure =oP

**Poly**** Malfoy:** Adorei seu sobrenome (sou fã do Tom Felton)! Obrigada, e concordo plenamente com você, o Orli é lindo!!!


End file.
